Sand Ship
The Sand Ship is the name of a ship that was once able to patrol the sands of the Desert of Thieves. It's most memorable for the time it was used as a hostage ship, heading directly into the center of Jiho Valley. It wat there that the Hero of Light, Milo first met Anti-Milo, and where Link sacrificed himself to save Ogaji. History The Sand Ship was created a long time ago during an unknown age. It was built by an engineer from the Desert Capital to more easily travel through the Desert after having some trouble due to having to make frequent trips to Ogaji City. It was patented and planned for reproducing but there was a conflict of interest, which left it forgotten in a scrap yard. The Hero of Light In an attempt to draw out Link and Milo, Bamos and his army stole the ship and sent prisoners aboard it. They put the evil Anti-Milo as it's captain, and sent it hurdling towards Jiho Valley. Their intent was to make Milo and Link free the prisoners before they reach the Valley, and in turn, find Milo and defeat him. Milo and Link did come aboard, and Anti-Milo separated them. Link was left on the deck to face a Skulkin enemy, while Milo was sent down below deck. There, he made his way through a puzzling maze, where he encountered Anti-Milo for the first time. They fought, and Milo was hurt. Anti-Milo came to face Link above deck, and Link defeated him swiftly. Link and Milo met up and realized that now that the captain was defeated, they had to find a way to stop the ship. When they found no way to do so, they saw that they were growing ever closer to their doom. They came to the conclusion that one of them had to destroy the Heart at exactly the right moment. . . Milo volunteered at first, but Link told him no. He is too important to the Prophecy, and so Link went at it. He leaped off the bow of the ship and stabbed the Heart of Jiho Valley. It was destroyed, but in the process, Link was killed. . . He saved the prisoners, and ensured Milo would continue his journey. After freeing the prisoners, Milo took the ship to his base in Auqra's Lake. It became the place where the Great Constrictor would be held captive. After Team Waters was defeated, and the Lake was transformed into a Desert, the ship remained in the Desert with the original base, and rotted away. Other Versions ''Milo's Adventures: The Original Story'' The Sand Ship appears as the first dungeon of the game, labelled "Level 1: The Sand Ship." It is located in the center of the Omega Sand Temple, and is accessed to the west of Milo's Repair Shop. Story Implications "The Sand Ship was set off on a course into the Heart of Jiho Valley with 5 prisoners from the Desert. The Player ventures into the Omega Sand Temple to save them, but get's thrust down inside the brig. There he completes four challenges, and makes his way to the underground room. There he destroys the Heart, and saves the people aboard the Ship. However, in the process, his ally Link is killed." Level Design The Player enters a small central room with four locked doors, one to the middle, and three to either side. To the right is one unlocked door with a train track symbol on it. When the Player accesses the door, they are brought to a room with two train tracks. If the Player chooses the left train, then they are brought to a mini-boss room. They must defeat the mini-boss in order to obtain the key to the next room. If they choose the right train, they are brought directly to a treasure chest with the key. The Player now has the choice to enter the other three main rooms. The room directly in front of the Player, labelled Room 2 with a symbol of a lily pad on it, will lead the player to a room that is seemingly outside. The Player must maneuver over the lily pads on a lake to make their way across. When they've successfully made it they are brought to a room with a treasure chest and a key to the next room. The next room to the left is labeled Room 3 and has a flame symbol on the door. When accessed, the Player must access a maze. If they make the wrong step, they will be set on fire. If they make it the right way, they will access a switch that opens a door to the next key. The final room has no label. When accessed, the room is dark and silent. The player is lead down a winding staircase. At the end they enter a room with a "mirror" at the end. When interacted with, text reads, "It's Just a Mirror." As much as the Player moves around, their reflection stays put. A button to the left will reveal a door to the other side of the mirror. On the other side, their "reflection" fades away. To the room at the end there is a key in a poorly made chest. Finally, the room at the end can be accessed after completing each room. When entered, the player must destroy the Heart of Jiho Valley from the bottom. If done right, then the Heart will explode, making the Player complete the level. Notes * The Sand Ship is based on a location of the same name from The Legend of Zelda series. * The idea of four separate rooms leading to different rooms was taken from the original idea for the Ship during the early days of Milo's Adventures Gallery Rena.jpg| The main door Rena1.jpg| Rooms 4 and 3 Rena2.jpg| Room 2 Rena3.jpg| Room 1 Rena5.jpg| The main chamber Category:Locations Category:Milo's Adventures Category:Milo's Adventures: The Original Story Category:The Hero of Light Category:2011 Category:Dungeons Category:Video Game Locations